Change
by BadWolfInk
Summary: There's things they don't talk about and things they need to talk about even if it's too late. Based off a headcanon dream/thought I had
1. Chapter 1

"Shit."

Natasha shifted in his arms. "What?"

"We forgot a condom." He felt awkward and disgusted, they'd always been careful, and started to move away from her.

"It's alright," she murmured, reaching for him.

"Tasha, one slip up and everything changes."

"You don't want it then." Her voice was flat, void of emotion.

Clint gathered her up. "Tash, maybe one day. I don't know."

She pushed him away and curled up at the edge of the bed, facing away from him.

"Tasha? What's wrong?"

"Mistake, huh?" she whispered after a moment.

"I-what are you talking about?" He paused. "You're not...that's not..."

"Five weeks, Barton." She rolled around to face him. "But if that's not what you want, say the word and it won't happen."

He reached out and tentatively touched her stomach. "I didn't think...Of course I want this," he finished gently.

Natasha bit her lip. "Could we maybe...not tell anyone?"

"What if there's a mission? I don't want to be worried about two people instead of one."

"I can take care of myself."

"Tash..."

"We're not saying a word to anyone," she said sharply.


	2. Chapter 2

"Clint stop hovering." They were at a party Tony was throwing just because he could. Natasha was barely showing and not even Coulson knew. "I told you, I can take care of myself."

He sighed and went to the bar for another drink.

"What's up with him?" Pepper asked, coming over.

Natasha sighed. "I have no idea. If he has a solo mission coming up that he hasn't told me about yet, I will kill him."

A waiter came by, offering them drinks. Pepper took one, but Natasha declined. "You haven't had a drink all night," she observed. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah." She smiled. "Everything's fine."

Pepper did a once over and gasped. "You're pregnant."

Natasha held a finger up to her mouth. "Clint and I agreed not to say anything."

"Say anything about what?" Tony asked, joining them.

Natasha looked over at Clint. "Help," she mouthed. He was at her side in an instant. "Pepper knows," she whispered.

Clint raised his glass. "Everyone, I've got something to say," he called out loudly. Tony signaled for the music to lower. He could feel Nat 's eyes on him. "In five months, there's going to be a new addition to the SHIELD team."

"I will fucking kill you," Natasha growled when everyone crowded around them.

"When were you going to tell me this?" Fury asked when he came over. "You know Agent Romanoff could have gotten hurt going out on missions for the past few months."

Clint shrugged. "It was her idea."

"I want both of you in my office tomorrow morning," he said.

Pepper touched Natasha's arm. "You'll be alright," she said. "And I'm sorry."

Natasha hugged her friend. "It's alright."

_okay so I admit the end wasn't that good, but I promise it was better in my head._

_Also I promise there might be more baby!fic in their future._


	3. Chapter 3

_Sort of inspired by /post/22773790114_

* * *

He didn't start taking his bow out when she was playing until she was four. And then he found that she was curious about it.

Natasha glared at him. "Not until she's nine, you promised."

"It can't hurt just to teach her a little." He picked up Valya and set her on his lap. "Don't listen to Mommy," he said to her. "She just wants you all to herself."

It was true, Natasha was fiercely protective over her daughter, especially when it came to Tony and Steve.

Valya laughed. "Mommy loves me more than you." She had wandered down to the basement one night, not able to sleep, and found them sparring in the gym. Apparently Tasha had been beating him quite handily (as usual).

Clint whispered something in her ear and she nodded excitedly. She darted inside.

"What is she doing?" Natasha asked, coming to stand in front of him.

He pulled her down onto his lap so she was sitting across him. "You'll see," he smiled.

"Не умничайте со мной," she growled. She tried to stand, but his grip tightened.

Valya came out with a gift bag. She held it up. "Is this it?"

He nodded and she gave it to him. "If you promise to let me at least teach her a little, you can have it."

"Подкуп не является хорошим планом," she replied, folding her arms. "Вы знаете, что происходит."

"Daddy, what's she saying?" Their daughter bounced on her toes.

"Yes on one condition. The arrows can't have tips." Natasha grabbed the bag from his hands. "Deal?"

Valya clapped. "Open it!" she squealed.

From the tissue paper, Natasha pulled out red ballet slippers. She looked at Clint.

"You mentioned you wanted to start again and so I figured..."

"Я буду заботиться о тебе позже," she said with a grin, setting the slippers on the table.

Not wanting to be left out, Valya climbed into her lap. Clint pretended to wince at the extra weight. He smiled when Natasha kissed her head. There wasn't a white picket fence, but it was still his family. And they were perfect.


End file.
